


Love Happened

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After bringing Sherlock home from their first date, John and Sherlock end up becoming boyfriends and it feels wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [I STAŁA SIĘ MIŁOŚĆ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976283) by [nancythewitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancythewitch/pseuds/nancythewitch)



> Please do not flame for bash.  
> Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> This is based on this prompt that I posted earlier on Tumblr: http://panslashsexual.tumblr.com/post/137430490985

Sherlock and John were standing in the hallway to Sherlock's flat (which was on the ground floor). They just finished their date and John was bringing Sherlock home and it was both their first dates Neither of them drive yet so they went to a diner that was close by to both of the moment. Both of them stood in front of each other but Sherlock looked down at the ground.

“I..I..really had a terrific time tonight.” Sherlock said. John lifted up Sherlock's head with his hand under his chin and looked in to his eyes.

“I did, too.” John said, smiling. Sherlock's stomach suddenly felt like it had knots and butterflies in it at the same time.

“I was so nervous at the beginning of this date and now that is it over...I want go back and do it all over again from the start .” Sherlock said. John leaned towards Sherlock and their noses touched each other. His eyes finally met with John's as he adjusted himself to a certain height, wrapping his arms around John.

“Sherlock..I love you.” John said.

“John.” Sherlock said but it came out as a whisper. John held Sherlock's hands as they kissed. Mycroft cracked opened the door to see his baby brother and his date, snogging downstairs. After a few seconds, Mycroft got bored and quietly shut the door, leaving the two of them to kiss in peace and quiet. When they stopped, They looked at each other again, panting a little bit.

“You are a great kisser, Sherlock.” John said.

“I am so sorry. I did not mean to do th...wait...what?” Sherlock asked, suddenly realizing that John was complimenting him and blushed. John took Sherlock's face in his hands by the cheek and give him another quick kiss.

“I said you were great at doing _that_.” John replied. Sherlock mouthed “oh” and John giggled. John felt all warm and fuzzy inside seeing Sherlock blush, after kissing him while holding him close to his body.

“Also, I love you.” John said. Sherlock smiled and wrapped his arms around John.

“I love you too, John.” Sherlock said back. When they let go, John looked at his watch and sighed.

“I got to get going or I could get in trouble. I bet Harry would love for that to happen to me, to be honest.” John said. Sherlock pouted.

“I understand. Even though, I really do not want you to go, I do understand that you have to.” Sherlock said. John did not want this to end either but he knew it had to come to sometime.

“Goodnight, Sherlock.” John said.

“Goodnight, John.” Sherlock said back to him. As Sherlock was heading to his front door, John headed to the front door of the building but turned around.

“Sherlock?” John asked. Sherlock stopped and turned around to look at him.

“Yes?” Sherlock asked, feeling curious. John took a breath.

“Would you...um...uh...oh...uh..ummmm...” John started to stutter.

“John? What is it? You do not have to be nervous around me. You can tell me any thing.” Sherlock asked. John took another breath.

“Sherlock Holmes..would you be my boyfriend?” John asked. Sherlock stood there for a few seconds, speechless.

“Sherlock?” John asked. Sherlock snapped out if it.

“Are you sure you want me as your boyfriend? I am like the weirdest kid in school!” Sherlock asked.

“Oh God yes! I love you so much, Sherlock. You mean a lot to me. Look, I know are only in High school but...I never been so sure of any thing in my entire life. And so what...I am weird, too and maybe that is why we get along so well.” John explained to him. Sherlock smiled.

“Yes.” Sherlock said.

“You mean?” John asked.

“Yes. I do want to be your boyfriend, John. You truly understand me and love me for who I am. I would be honored to be your man.” Sherlock said. John felt so happy to hear that he wanted to be his. He wanted to shout from the rooftops about this but Sherlock's neighbors would not appreciate that at all.

“Oh and I know you are not used to this whole dating thing but I was wondering if you would like to go on a second date?” John asked. Sherlock giggled as his heart was filled with joy.

“Yes. I would love that very much.” Sherlock answered and then smiled. John smiled back.

“Same time next week, then?” John asked.

“Sure!” Sherlock replied.

“Okay, darling.” John said. Sherlock and John blushed and giggled a bit. John realized that he really did need to get home.

“I really do need to get going but I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you, Sherlock Holmes.” John said.

“I love you, too, John Watson.” Sherlock said back. John quickly walked to Sherlock and kissed him again.

“Talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight.” John said.

“Goodnight.” Sherlock said. John kissed him once more on the cheek, quickly walked over to the door and left the building. Sherlock stood there for a minute and then turned around to go in to his flat. After Sherlock came in and shut the door, he felt someone in the back of him.

“What the bloody hell happened out there? I heard you come in to the building 20 minutes ago.” Mycroft asked, trying not to be obvious or giving away that he saw them kissing. Sherlock smiled at his brother.

“Love happened out there, Mycroft. It was amazing and felt wonderful. ...Maybe, you should try it sometime, Brother.” Sherlock replied then smiled. Mycroft just stood there, cussing out Sherlock under his breath. Sherlock walked past him and then turned to him and saw Mycroft looking back out him with one of his eyes twitching.

“Well...good night!” Sherlock said, then ran upstairs and got ready for bed, leaving Mycroft downstairs, feeling the burn that his baby brother just gave him.

 

                                                                                                                            ** _The End_**

 


End file.
